


Coming Next Season

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bluepulse, Christmas, Christmas cabin, Cuddles, Deep & Meaningfuls, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jaime's POV, M/M, Men in love, OMG I DABBLED IN SOMETHING NEW, POV First Person, Presents, Speedbuggy, aged up a bit, just sweet things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Jaime and Bart end up trapped in a Winter Cabin for Christmas, and it turns out to be the most romantic trip they've ever taken together...
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coming Next Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Padre91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padre91/gifts).



> Merry Christmas all! I hope you all enjoy this fic! I did gift it to Padre91 because they gave me such a sweet, awesome, gift for Halloween! Please go and do yourself a favor and read Bart's First Halloween if you haven't already! It's SOOO GOOD.

On the persian blue sheets, my palm laid upright making me feel oddly vulnerable. A smile seeped onto my lips as I felt a hand suddenly slide into my own. Heartwarming familiarity made my chest beat a little faster as our fingers loosely interlaced together. I rolled my head over the chunky pillow - already smiling - to greet my grinning boyfriend.

I gazed on with intrigue waiting for a response, but Bart just wiggled his eyebrows comically. It caused my own arched muscles to crumble like my resolve not to laugh.

“¿Si Amor?” I asked, waiting for the unpredictable response that always came from the quick-witted wonder.

Without skipping a beat, he lightly squeezed his fingers to get my attention - even though he knew he already knew he had it.

“You know babe, I have to  _ hand  _ it to you. This cabin was a crash idea.”

“Really?” My optimism shone more than the emeralds that were currently fixed on me. How quickly those jewels could go cloudy with emotion always blew me away. This time, it was lust.

I watched very carefully as those grinning lips leaned in closer.

“Mhm…”

The seductive hum was all I heard, not the silky sheets swishing as Bart maneuvered himself over me so that we were lying chest to chest. I quickly rested my hands on his lower back and watched as my touch stirred something in him. It was a side of my best friend I had never seen until we had become boyfriends, and the sight still made me comfortably nervous. I always worry about living up to everything Bart wants me to be; that’s why.

I’m clearly not a professional actor, unlike my sharp-eyed speedster. He noticed the flicker of fear fire off in my bright, brown irises. An auburn eyebrow raised and those eyes were now clouded with slight concern. There was also an underrated intelligence to his expression, it made me want to kiss him wildly in that moment before he could ask the inevitable question.

“Something on your mind Jaime?”

I swallowed the distraction of desire and to my disbelief, I laughed a little. There was an intense irony around the fact that I felt like I couldn’t hide my emotions whilst in a cabin surrounded by a low-level blizzard. I could practically hear the winds outside mocking my terrible ability to mask subconscious complexes; and usually I could, just not tonight.

Never having been one for shying away from a challenge, I tactfully worded a draft in preparation of sharing the final copy - despite the advice of my opinionated scarab. I had nothing but trust in Bart, so I knew I could let my guard down with him; something Khaji Da was  _ still  _ learning even after all these years.

“Am I everything you want me to be?” 

I think Bart could tell that I was genuinely curious. Other than the surprise I was expecting, Bart looked far too amused to the point where I was questioning whether I should be offended.

“Jaime, you’ve been everything I wanted you to be  _ and more _ since day one.”

My lips came together as I thought about it. I watched with confusion as his windswept hair defied the laws of gravity as he tilted his head for a deeper look into my eyes.

“Why would you ask that?” The speedster remained the stillest I had ever seen.

“I just want to make sure I’m doing everything I can to y’know… make you happy?”

There was an underlying river of understanding that both men happily repressed. The mood flipped as they failed to keep it fully buried.

“I’m sorry babe, I feel like I’ve let you down…”

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo?” I immediately panicked and sat up gently guiding Bart into my lap. I tried my best to broadcast comfort with my eyes.

“If you’re asking that question,” his sleeved arm reached up to scratch the side of his head, “that means I haven’t been doing a good job at expressing my feelings.”

I tried to open my mouth to protest in his honor but I found myself shut down.

“You know I love you more than anything right,” he stared me down sternly, “even more than Chicken Whizees...”

Laughter poured out of me and I had to rest my head on his broad shoulder for a moment or two. It also allowed me to reminisce in the millions of times Bart had done that to me. He still did. And it made my day every time he did.

“I know you love me Bart. And I love you too.”

“ _ Then _ what’s the problem?”

His approach to a serious question with a silly grin on his lips put me at ease. Before I could even answer, he stole the spotlight again.

“Do I not compliment you enough on just how  _ crash  _ you are in bed? Because if that’s the case-” he laughed incredulously and looked at me in a way that finished his sentence for him. Without permission, my cheeks began to redden. “But I think you know that already…” The superhero who was now putting his detective skills to use hummed in thought. Tim would have been proud.

I’m not sure how much time passed as I zoned out of reality. A memory played on the large theater screen in my brain. For some reason, I was transported back to the Christmas when I had to explain to Bart what mistletoe was. Back in reality I smiled. All I could remember was anxiously dancing around the answer and eventually helping lead Bart to the point by poking the fire. It was a smore-sweet moment of joint discovery.

“ _ Babe? _ ”

A patient hand was waving in front of my face. It caused me to blink a few times. Right. I was in a cabin, with my boyfriend in my lap, and we were having a serious discussion. I shook my head at my own ability to get lost.

“Lo siento. I was somewhere else…”

“It’s crash. Now back to what’s on your mind,” he grinned as he gently got back to prodding, “You were worried about my happiness.”

“Si.”

“And I’m telling you that I’ve never been happier in my life.  _ So… _ ”

“ _ So… _ ” I melted at the smile he was giving me that spoke nothing but the truth.

Bart moved one of his hands up and rested it on my shoulder lovingly before asking, “Do you feel like you’re not doing enough to make me happy?”

I looked up as I struggled to work through my feelings with a beetle barking in my ears. 

“I guess,” I dove a little deeper into the recesses of my mind and a confused tone bubbled right back up out of me, “I think I’ve been worrying about how much longer I  _ can  _ keep you happy for?”

“Why would that change?”

“Because- If nothing changes I...” And that’s when I trailed off the edge of the Earth. The realization struck me like a lightning bolt and left my heart hammering in my chest. My eyes widened now that I had finally figured out what had been worrying me for a while. 

Bart had helped lead me to the truth. It was like the mistletoe incident all over again. I couldn’t help myself and relished in the surprised sound that came from Bart’s lips as I captured them without warning. My hands pulled him closer so I could deepen the lip lock. Our lips parted with a soft smooch sound.

“You’re a genius,” I smirked.

A dazed Bart blinked with blushing cheeks after the passionate kiss, “I am?” 

Reducing Bart to a quiet, flustered mess was a rarity that sent a thrill down my spine. It was a lack of change I was scared about. But it was the solution that had my heart frozen in overdrive. The ice-cold winds outside howled a little louder; it was as if nature itself could sense I was entering into a dramatic moment.

“Uhm Bart,” I cleared my throat, “I don’t want to lose you…”

Speedster or not, Bart leaned in  _ damn  _ fast with the softest voice ever.

“Jaime, that will  _ never  _ happen.”

“I can’t risk it, Amorcito.” I shifted carefully so as to not dare to make Bart uncomfortable because I loved him more than anything. I looked down at his hands, and noticed how bare they were. With absolutely no context, I launched into a question broken with many pauses; pauses that got longer with each occurrence. 

“I was wondering if... when the time is right… if I asked you to…” I finally looked up at him. “Would you say yes?”

A smile that would truly make you appreciate humanity and all it’s worth graced Bart’s lips. He beamed brightly as he quickly leaned his forehead forward until it was resting on my own.

“Course I would.”

Only in that moment did I truly feel myself let go of my insecurities and watch as they got carried away like a feather in the winds outside, never to be seen again. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with felt the same way. It felt silly being a formality and all, but I couldn’t help but feel I had discovered the key to holding onto Bart forever; to make all his dreams come true. 

I didn’t really have a lot of time to process the victory before I felt myself being pushed backwards by my lips. Once I was free to speak again, I smiled because I couldn’t help it; not when he was looking down at me like  _ that _ .

“This is the crashest Christmas present ever! Way better than the new gaming console I bought you!”

My eyes widened in horror and I choked a disappointed sigh that fell from my dropped jaw. Bart gasped almost as quickly as I had reacted.

“ _OOPS!_ _Spoilers...._ ”

I blinked slowly which gave my lips time to catch-up and smile like my eyes; then came the laughter. Same old Bart. God, I was so in love with him. Even if he couldn’t keep a secret. I rolled my eyes and chuckled one last time for good measure.

“I guess I’m just really excited about your present.”

“Well technically it’s not my actual gift for you...  _ That’s _ wrapped and sitting under the tree.”

[ _ “The Bart Allen will be able to guess what the present is due to the poor gift wrapping. Recommended tactic: Tell him what it is now.” _ ]

“I’m not ruining the surprise Scarab.”

“Is it Chicken Whizees?”

“You’ll have to wait to find out.”

I watched entranced as he bit his lip cutely; it was almost as if an idea had floated down onto his nose like a snowflake. Things were about to get hot in here. He began rubbing my broad chest using his extensive knowledge of my sweet spots.

“How about I just  _ seduce  _ the answer out of you?”

“I’d like to see you try.”

He grinned at my confidence, and wrapped his arms around my neck. The next thing I knew, he leaned backwards toppling us both backwards on the bed. Bart sighed patiently behind a coy smile. I finally closed my eyes and sunk into temptation the happiest that I had ever been.

…

Not long after that, the wind settled down, embarrassed from losing to the competition. There was a full blown, love hurricane going on inside of that cabin. A breathless pant signified the surrender of Jaime’s resolve after desperately calling out Bart’s name into the middle of the night.

“Fine! I got you Chicken Whizees!”

And that was just the beginning of many victories that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, feel free to leave me a comment as a little Christmas present. Even if it's a one word compliment! I'll take anything! I'm not fussy, just socially excitable!


End file.
